food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Almond Tofu
Main= |rarity = M |class = Support |artist 1 = 禾祭祭 |artist 2 = 禾祭祭 |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Mountain Sparrow |fa2 = |recipe = Apple Sangria |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 杏仁豆腐 |personality = Diligent |height = 150 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kakuma Ai |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = If you're feeling down, why don't you try this dessert I made~ |bio = A dilligent little missy. When it comes to running errands, she is proactive in volunteering to do it. Additionally, she also learned some medical knowledge from Calamus Wine. Some of her favourite things include talking to visitors from all around the world and making homemade desserts. Usually, she would prepare some tea and desserts to help her relax. |food introduction = Almond tofu isn't actual tofu; it's a jelly made by boiling sweet almond paste and water together and then freezing it. It is a unique Chinese traditional dessert with a sweet taste and slick mouthfeel. It is packed with nutrients, and was a famous dish of a Manchu-Han imperial feast, named after its tofu-shaped appearance. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 843 |atk = 22 |def = 14 |hp = 222 |crit = 277 |critdmg = 333 |atkspd = 1111 |normaltitle = Sweet Tofu |normal = Almond Tofu brandishes her spoon, restoring 123 HP for the ally with the lowest HP percentage. |energytitle = Dust Sweep |energy = Almond Tofu floats in mid-air, and her spoon turns into a broom, restoring 142 HP for all allies and giving them a 77-pt shield, lasting 5s. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = All the Rage II |skill2 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 12/hour. (+6 per level) |unlock2 = 1 star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |role2-3 = Staff |title3 = Good Appetite II |skill3 = Customers have a 6% chance to eat 1 additional portion of food. (+1% per level) |unlock3 = 3 stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |role3-3 = |title4 = Star Rank Service |skill4 = Customers have a 5% chance to pay an additional 10 Gold when paying their bill. |unlock4 = 5 stars |role4-1 = Supervisor |role4-2 = Staff |role4-3 = |name = |contract = Nice to meet you, Master Attendant. My name is Almond Tofu and I'm skilled in preparing desserts and carrying out any chores. Oh, it is not child labour when the person in question is a Food Soul! |login = Welcome home! I've made some desserts! Here is your share! |arena = It's so cooling here! A convenient place to make desserts! |skill = All of you are so mischievous! |ascend = My body feels lighter. Will I be swifter in carrying out the tasks? |fatigue = I can still continue...it'll be done soon... |recovering = Hah...do you have any request Master Attendant? I've already rested well! |attack = I'm coming! Please wait for a moment! |ko = Ouch...it hurts... |notice = Food's ready! Please eat a lot! There are desserts too! |idle1 = I wonder if the medicines that Sister Calamus Wine taught me can be used in cooking too? I'll try it out next time! |idle2 = What should I do... the big sister in the shop is very nice, but everything needed to be done here is already taken care of. Should I just help out somewhere else? |idle3 = Yosh~ let's pick up the pace, or else the meals won't be ready before Master Attendant returned! |interaction1 = I'm done with the chores at home. Can I go out and find a job? |interaction2 = Master Attendant, can you buy some additional ingredients when you're going shopping next time? I want to try making new desserts. |interaction3 = Master Attendant, is the tofu I made delicious?! Yes? Oh...then that's great! |pledge = Eh? Let's be together forever...? Ah... me too! I also want to be together with Master Attendant forever! From now on I want to experience many things with Master Attendant, and I'll be happy if I can be helpful for you...! |intimacy1 = Uuh... getting hugged by Master Attendant makes me feels so warm... it makes me so happy, like how I feel when eating a dessert. |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, don't you hate me? I can't do anything outside of household chores and making desserts...! ... Eh? You're fine with it? ... As I've thought, I like you the best! |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, Master Attendant! I'm done with today's chores! So... please give me a reward! ... *surprised gasp* ... hehe, it feels ticklish when you pat my head. |victory = Other than household chores and making desserts, I can fight pretty well you know! |defeat = Argh...I'm sorry...I'm not good very good in fighting. |feeding = Yes!! Thank you Master Attendant!! |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills